


Little hopes

by Wendy_SPY



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Wolverine (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M, Multi, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Slow Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-06 09:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10331933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendy_SPY/pseuds/Wendy_SPY
Summary: Una serie de pequeños Drabbles de esta hermosa pareja, en universo alterno, dónde Logan es el chofer y guardaespaldas personal de Tony Stark.Dos medios corazones rotos, para formar uno solo.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Planeó publicar próximamente un long-fic de esta pareja, en el mismo universo, que se llamará "High Hopes" pero como aún falta para eso, dejo esta serie de pequeños vistazos a esta bonita relación, que irá creciendo poco a poco.

Logan sabía que no debía mirarle el trasero a su jefe, sabía que no debía aprovechar cuando le abría la puerta para la limusina, que no debía mirarlo de reojo cuando iba tras él, porque también era su guardaespaldas y debía cuidarle por entero, no solo su trasero.

 

Pero vaya que era complicado, y pese a la milicia, Logan nunca fue muy bueno en eso de “lo que se debía hacer” era más un tipo de “lo que creyera conveniente hacer” y en varios momentos, los ojos de Logan creían más que conveniente mirar los deliciosos músculos traseros de los que Tony Stark gozaba.

 

A veces pensaba que este se daba cuenta,  pensaba que el castaño le iba a regañar o decir algo al respecto, y entonces se ponía a pensar que le contestaría, quizá algo cómo “Todos lo hacen” aunque esa excusa le molestaba más él así que estaba descartada. Posiblemente mentiría y lo negaría, esa era simplemente su opción más segura.

 

—¡Logan! —La voz más fuerte, lo sacó de sus pensamientos, notó que Tony le miraba fijamente.

 

—Yo no... lo estaba viendo.  —contestó rápido y de manera instintiva. 

 

—¿Viendo? ¿De qué hablas Logan? Te acabo de decir que tienes una envoltura de caramelo pegada a la corbata, idiota—Tony extendió su mano y se la quitó, negando con la cabeza.

 

Logan suspiró aliviado, sin saber si se había sonrojado.  Tony abordó la limusina, con una sonrisilla divertida en el rostro que Logan no alcanzó a ver mientras cerraba la puerta del automóvil.

 

 


	2. Little Hopes 2 Celos parte 1

La corbata le incomodaba un poco, y debía admitir que tenía demasiado tiempo, sin que se vistiera tan formal, la verdad es que no entendía porque tenía que usar ropa tan… elegante. Es decir, sólo era el guardaespaldas, estaría encargado de la seguridad, ¿Quién se fijaría en cual era la marca de su traje?

 

—Te dije que te quedaría bien. —Tony apareció en la sala de su enorme mansión, acercándose a darle una vueltita, examinándole.

 

—Me siento ridículo. Señor Stark…

 

—Tú eres parte de mi imagen, y mi imagen no puede verse desarreglada, o sucia, luces increíble, justo como yo. —Dijo al verlo de frente.

 

Logan no podía contradecirlo en ese sentido, con aquel traje azul de una tela suave, su apariencia era sensual, daba la sensación que olía delicioso, y al acercarte y comprobarlo, te dabas cuenta que tenía un aroma mucho mejor de lo que pensabas. A veces y sólo a veces, sólo quería encajar sus dientes en el bronceado cuello, dejar sus marcas.

 

—Si usted lo dice—Gruñó entre dientes, aunque últimamente para Logan le era complicado detectar si eran gruñidos de molestia, para su excéntrico jefe, o frustración por los deseos que luchaba por reprimir por muchas razones, entre ellos, su heterosexualidad.

 

—Vayámonos entonces—Pronunció Tony girándose, aquel traje azul se le entallaba mucho más que los otros al trasero, y la heterosexualidad de Howlett se iba al diablo.

 

Le siguió en silencio, le abrió la puerta del coche, y condujo el lujoso Roll Royce, sin poder dejar de observarle por el retrovisor. Al llegar la fiesta era ruidosa, y Tony el centro de atención, por lo que su trabajo se dificultaba.

 

Pero no era la seguridad de Tony su mayor problema, era las miraditas que este le dedicaba, cada vez que un hombre le coqueteaba… ¿Lo hacía a propósito? ¿Tony Stark trataba de darle celos? Ese pensamiento lo hacía enojar, pero también colocaba una sonrisa en su rostro, el sentimiento de celar a alguien era algo que extrañaba, porque venía con el sentimiento de que alguien le importaba, era gratificante que alguien le importara, así fuera Tony Stark.

 

Aunque eso no acababa con sus celos, ni su ceño fruncido al verle coquetear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, sugerencias, todo es bien recibido :3


	3. Little hopes 3 Celos parte 2

Todo iba bien, no era para tanto, es decir; Tony siempre, siempre coqueteaba, pero… ¡¿Por qué rayos hablaba tan de cerca con ese tipo?! ¿Qué derecho tenía este de tomar su cintura? Lo más seguro es que sólo fuera otro prepotente millonario. Cómo fuera, a él no debía de importarle mientras su jefe estuviera a salvo. 

 

Respiró, cerró los ojos intentando calmarse, apretó sus puños, y contó hasta diez, los arranques de ira pocas veces habían sido sus aliados. 

—¿Dónde demonio se metió? ¡Carajo! —Exclamó al perder de vista su pequeño y más que sensual objetivo. No podía ser que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se hubiera perdido. 

Se movió lento entre los invitados de fiesta, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Stark sí que era un problema. Empezó a ver en los balcones del edificio, en los pasillos, este no podía desaparecer así como así. 

—¡Te dije que te alejes! —Escuchó su voz, pero el tono le alarmó, giró sobre sus pasos, corriendo hacía donde escuchaba el tono de arrogante molestia del otro, topándose con ese estúpido idiota millonario, arrinconando a Tony en una esquina cerca de uno de los elevadores. Este le empujaba, y estaba por soltarle un golpe que acabara con todo eso, pero su eficiente guardaespaldas lo hizo primero. 

Logan le jaló del cuello del saco hacía atrás, y su enorme puño se estrelló contra la nariz ajena, tirándole al suelo, haciendo que esta comenzara a sangrar profusamente. —El señor Stark, dijo aléjate—Le gruñó como un animal furioso, pateándole el costado con su pierna. 

—Creo que ya le hiciste entender la idea. —Tony intervino tomándole del brazo, para picar el botón del elevador—Siento que está fiesta ya fue demasiado por el día de hoy. —Le jaló hacía dentro cuando las puertas se abrieron, Logan miraba al otro, como si quisiera saltarle a la yugular, pero se dejó arrastrar a su jefe, que tenía un gesto duro en el rostro. Gesto duró que se rompió cuando las puertas se cerraron…

Tony se sentía idiota, se sentía culpable, él había aceptado seguir al otro, él le había dado razones para pensar que algo pasaría, pero al final no pudo hacerlo, al final todo seguía mal; él, sus ideas, su corazón, aún estaba destrozado, y los besos de un apuesto extraño no iban a consolarlo, no quería mostrarse así ante nadie, no quería que lo vieran cayéndose a pedazos, como estaba por dentro, se llevó una mano a masajear las laterales de su cabeza, hasta que sintió unos brazos envolverle. 

—No soy bueno en esto ¿Okay? Pero…. Creo que…

 

—Gracias—Pudo responder Tony entre la sorpresa, no le devolvió el abrazo del todo, pero si se dejó caer en sus brazos, apoyó su frente en su hombro, cerró los ojos, sintió como el más alto le apretaba más contra su cuerpo, respiró hondo y se permitió disfrutar de un momento de paz en su mente y corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero la continuación les agrade! Gracias por leer y comentar!


	4. Little Hopes 4 La ex secretaria de Tony Stark.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Les dejo el nuevo drabble, de esta pequeña y dulce historia.

 

Las chicas cerca de Tony siempre eran hermosas, perfectas, exuberantes, por supuesto que él prefería los brazos fornidos a las delicadas manos de una mujer, las cabelleras cortas y espesas a las voluminosas melenas, y los grandes… pen…samientos acerca de carreras de autos, a  las quejas sobre maquillaje y peinados.

 

Pero eso no evitaba, que de vez en cuando el afamado millonario, se haya deleitado probando la generosa anatomía de una fémina. Por eso y por ser las “señoras del imperio Stark” las mujeres de privilegiada belleza, hacían fila para trabajar con él. El factor “80% gay” parecía no importar para ellas.

 

Ese había sido el caso de su secretaria, tez algo tostada, labios carnosos, pequeña cintura, perfecto trasero metido en faldas de lápiz más que ajustadas, con el cabello castaño cayendo hasta la mitad de su espalda.

 

“¡Amanda!” Era el nombre que Tony gritaba, cada vez que requería algo. La chica era rápida, eficiente, y además de todo brillante. Hasta que cometió un único error…

 

Tony no terminaba de entender porque era un ser tan malditamente egoísta, okey, bien no era tan egoísta, pero si algo, un poco… o un mucho. ¿Quién era él para decidirlo? El punto allí era que: Logan era suyo, entre letras pequeñas, solo 12 horas al día, pero era suyo. Además de que lo que le molestaba pasaba dentro de 12 horas que le pertenecían.

 

Logan casi nunca sonreía de forma relajada, y él lo sabía, le costaba lo máximo de su encanto sacarle una sonrisa, y ni hablar de sacarle una carcajada. Pero claro, con Amanda no tenía el menor problema en sonreírle, en reír con ella, en poner esa odiosa miradita encantadora, en la que fingía no ser el malhumorado guardaespaldas y chofer que en realidad era. Y está bien, muchos de sus empleados coqueteaban entre ellos, aprendiendo del jefe, suponía. ¡Pero no él! ¡No con ella! ¡No con nadie!

 

Y entonces en vez de gritar “Amanda”, llamó por el intercomunicador suavemente, y así resolvió el problema.

 

Logan llegó como todos los días, abrió la puerta de Tony al entrar a su oficina, y estaba alzando la vista, para darle la sonrisa y los buenos días de siempre  a la secretaria, pero en vez de eso, se topó con un secretario… así es, ¡Un maldito secretario! Uno alto, de cabello obscuro, ojos azules profundo, y aire… de idiota, a ojos de Logan.

 

Ni siquiera saludó, siguió a Tony hasta la oficina, lo vio sentarse con una sonrisilla satisfecha en el rostro. —¿Y Amanda? —Preguntó, en general intentaba no ser un hombre de muchos rodeos a las cosas.

 

—Fue transferida, esta mañana precisamente.

 

—¿Por qué razón?

 

—Porque ella lo pidió.

 

—Estás mintiendo, Stark. —Y Tony odiaba que en tan poco tiempo, el otro ya fuera su propio detector de mentiras andante.

 

—Eres un tipo hosco, y brusco, y otro adjetivo duro que termine es “sco” de cualquiera manera, no hubieras podido salir con ella, o ella contigo… como sea, no iba a pasar.

 

—¡Lo sabía! —Los ojos de Logan se entornaron antes de rodarlos y decidir caminar a la salida.

 

—¡Te distraías! —Le gritó —¡Debes estar al pendiente de mí!

 

—Soy su guardaespaldas, el 95% del tiempo estoy al pendiente de usted, señor Stark—Soltó lo último con cierto retintín en la voz.

 

—¿Y el otro cinco?

 

—Y el otro cien. —Corrigió—De mi hija, como ve, no me queda tiempo para nadie más. —Declaró antes de cerrar la puerta.

 

No, no le molestaba que Tony hubiera despedido a la chica, le molestaba su manera de demostrar sus celos, porque Logan estaba seguro que eran celos. Aunque se preguntaba, si Tony estaría tan enfadado, si supiera que solo hablaba con esa chica, porque pensaba en ella como una versión menos interesante y sexy, pero al menos femenina, del mismo Stark. Ese pensamiento le hizo sonreír… quizá algún día se lo diría.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comentarios, críticas, todo es bien recibido. :3

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les haya gustado este primer drabble, críticas, comentarios, todo es bien recibido.


End file.
